life sucks and then you die
by lOSTdARKfAIRY
Summary: this si the sequal to my story called a new life. its three years later. things calmed down but know there is a knew 'mythical' creature. strange things start happening,then bella reads a thought that will give sense to the madness. m for lang and horror!
1. Chapter 1

it has bin 3 years since i was transformed and all that drama hings happened with the cullens and jake. but things have calmed down considerably. it has taken me a while but i know poses most of the vampire abilities out there. i am know in the proces of collecting shapeshifting from jake. even though he is not a vampire. i am currently the queen. aro at my side and my two brothers on the other. i poses the following abilities:

mind reading

seeing the future

mental shield

physical shield

touching someone and seeing everything

putting people in pain

puting people in a never ending depth of numbness

i can take away peoples vision and give them illusions

almost have shapeshifting

tracking

teleporting

and hovering

i have slowly gathered them. but for some reason jaspers ability is very hard to use. even though i still have it. now aro doesnt have to seem so evil to everyone. they used to see him as a power hungry person but now that he has me and doesent need to force people to join he is actualy very loved and admired. as am i.

i have a very large and growing group of followers and admirers. vampires everywere know my name. before i showed up the vulturi got many complaints and people tried to over throw them but no one dares threaten me. my name is famous. the cullens joine me here a year ago. for two straight years we didnt talk.

then one night while i was strolling through the garden i got a phone call from alice. she was sobing about how she couldnt stand to see us fight. i was just thinking th same thing. first alice came, then jasper had to. us three got realy close. then emmet and rosalie came. we all made up then after carlisle and esme finished up everything there they came to.

edward has run off. he is still actualy for once i dont even now. me and jake made up after his friend seth fell in love with my best friend, jane. they imprinted on each other. ever since they did some of the pack has bin mad but most of them have moved near by. i am trying to convonce them to join my ranks. if we have the wolves by our side then we will never fall.

and lastly there has bin a recent rumor that there is a new 'mythical creature' but i have travel around and i ahve heard and seen proof that there realy is something called beelzebub meaning great hell prince.

he is purposefully letting himself be known. he has many names especialy among thos relating to vampires and demonds. i am not sure what he is but i will find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: **

**i sit in a dark corner at 3 am typing a sequal to my fanfic when i relize an earth shattering realazation**

**i pick up my phone and dial the local doughnut shop**

**me:OMG! i just realized something awsful and horrible!  
**

**shop owner: you ordered the wrong doughnut at the wrong time?  
**

**me:not this time! i dont own twilight! :'0  
**

**shop owner:nah duh! i laugh hysterically and hang up the phone while stroking my stuffed cat.**

**chapter 1 persuasion and rumors**

i am currently sitting on my throne doing the queenly duties. i have to sit through the trials and pass judgement. my brothers and husband are currently in germany looking for the maid that tried to help sulpicia. sulpicia is currently locked up in the 'dungeon' i have yet to decide her punishment but a while ago someone tried to help her and is running.

i turned my attention twords the current 'case.'

"... and then i ran fron her. b-but she came for me and i had to defend myself because she brought her whole family a-and they were going to kill me s-so i had to kill them. i-im sorry! " i dont know why aro sits through all this when he can just see everything. i gave up and waved him forward.

jane and alice and me are best friends so i made them my personel body guards. mainly just for more time together but they take thier job to seriously. i am the most powerful vampire alive after all.

i took the vampires hand and saw he realy did have to do what he did. they ganged up on him and didnt let him explaine himself. i held on a bit to long and saw a few monthe earlier. but one caught my eye. it was a conversation about beelzebub. he is a demon prince. it was a rumor that he realy exsts.

i let go of his hand.

"you are free to go." i heard felix go aw man! quietly. he wanted some action but not today.

"i will take the others tomaro. it is time to train." training was one of my favorite times. every other day i would train with jake. i am allso trying to get him to get the wolves to fully join forces with me.

i walked through the halls with alice and jane. talking lightly. we reached the trainign room and i dismissed them. they wanted some time with there guys. i do to but he wont be back for a few days. sigh.

"bella!" jake came over and hugged me.

"hey jake, i have an idea today to help me adjust faster to your power." it is hard for a vampire body to change but i am slowly getting there., as of know i can change my hands into things. lately i open my personal shield to jake and i absorb and copy his power but it takes a while. so today i am going to try something i read about.

i am goign to drink a few drops of his blood. i dont know how he will react but its worth a try.

"yeah? what is it?" he lead me over to our table.

"i want to try a few drps of your blood?" i said causiosly. he looked deep in thought then he smiled.

"that actualy sounds kind of sexy." he purred then we laughed. after all this time he is still hitting on me.

"come one jake." he extended his neck and closed his eyes. "dammit jake! i am not going to bite you!" ugh! he knows he would die! dammit.

"i know i know." he extended his arm and i pulled out a needle and drew a few drops of blood. it was slightly darker than humans and smelled a little more husky.

"so... jakey?" i said trying to pull up the topic of him getting the wolves to join my ranks.

"what do you want?" he knew what i wanted.

"jake please the wolves to join! please?" i said very persuasivly. i visibly squishe my brests together and waged back and forth. he stared like a dumb dog.

"pretty please?" i leaned over the table. he gulped.

"oh all right! just let me phase to tell them." unlike him most of the wolves had begun to want to be with us. he ran over behind a jump wall and phased. he came back after a moment in human form.

"well it seems embry has imprinted on heidi." he sighed and gestured to the blood. i put it in my mouth swallowed and gagged.

i imediatly felt like i was floating. then i felt a sharp pain in my back. i cryed out and fell to the floor writhing in pain. i am being attacked and jake is just watching me! someone is digging knifes in my back! there pushing them in deeper. the knifes are expanding. i feel like someone is sticking branding knifes in my back!

"god dammit jake help me!" i was screaming know. then something happened that i didnt know vampires could do unless they died. i blacked out.

i can not believe it. someone just attacked me and tortured me and no one heard my screams. no one helped me . the last thing i saw was jacke sitting beside me doing nothing about the person killing me. if i die i am gunna be pissed!

**eww! cliffie! ok dont scream! i just began the sequal so how could i kill the main charachter?**

**well i didnt! dont hate me! anyway i hope yall are happy i am giving you all a sequal! check out my other stories and poll! **

**i love you all! thanks for the support everyone.:)  
**


End file.
